A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away
by Toria
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin are on a difficult misson, and they need the help of an untrained force sensitive nine-year-old girl. This is her story, in her own words.


A/n and disclaimer - Ok, this story is pretty, well weird! And i own nothing, it all belongs to George Lucas apart from Siri and Troy, although I nicked the name Siri of Jude Watson! Please don't sue me!

_A long time ago in a galaxy far far away... - Unfortunately these are the only correct words I can use in this situation. Siri, you're a great friend and an excellent Jedi Knight. This story will live forever and I will always treasure you. You deserve it. This is a very touching tale of a young Jedi Knight and it's good that the Jedi Knight in the story is the same one who wrote it. Siri - you're great! - Anakin Skywalker - 2nd May - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Jedi Temple - Courscant._  
  
**3 years ago...**  
  
**September 20th - Evening - Aboard the 'vessel'** - A long time ago in a galaxy far far away... - That's what Jedi Knights describe where their life stories took place, right? I mean what they write before they move on. I'm quite good at history so I'm pretty sure that that is correct. _That is correct - Mace Windu - 5th May - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Jedi_ _Temple -_ _Courscant._ Well this is my story but it's no where near drawing to an end - I hope! I wish I could meet a Jedi.  
  
Dad's gone away again and I'm left on the 'vessel'. Perhaps I should explain about the 'vessel' - I'll be writing about it often enough. Really, it is a large space station just outside the atmosphere of my home planet, so that on very clear nights, when it's all lit up, you can see it. My father helped build it and all the rest of the engineers wanted nothing to do with running it; so my father and I took over. It's just a place where shuttles can dock and their crew's can have a good nights rest. It's really big and has lots of information on the galaxy and the planets in it. It also has co-ordinates to get to them from the station. It's just like a big information centre. Since my father is a captain on a ship and does trade runs I'm left on the 'vessel' by myself quite often. Its not really that bad since everyone looks out for and respects me since Dad runs this place. When Dad does come back for a while (which isn't very often - unfortunately) we do go back to our home planet and I get to see all my girlfriends, who are great. They all think I'm really brave for a nine-year- old. It's not really that bad staying by myself and I've learned a lot of independence - which will probably come in useful later in life. I wonder what Dad's doing - I miss him already. He's been at home for longer than usual as he's now gone on a long mission which he won't tell me about. He says its top-secret, which in other words means dangerous. I think its going to take me a while to get used to living on the 'vessel' again.  
Siri McCall  
  
_Two months later and Siri is still keeping her Diary and it is going to receive the same shocks she does - Mace Windu - 5th May - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Jedi Temple - Courscant._  
  
**December 11th - Morning - Aboard the 'vessel'** - I can't wait, I can't wait! Dad's due home today and it has been such a long time since I've seen him. The 'vessel' can get awfully lonely at times, even though I'm surrounded by people. Sometimes I just need my father. _And sometimes I just need you, Siri - Troy McCall - Siri's father - 25th April - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Aboard the 'vessel.'_ My chief comfort while Dad's been away this time has been this diary. I think it also helps that this diary was a gift from Dad when he last got home. I wonder what he'll bring this time - not that it matters, I'll just be glad to see him. Very glad! I'm now going to go and watch for Dad.  
Siri McCall  
  
**December 11th - Morning - 2 hours later - Aboard the 'vessel'** - Still no sign of Dad! Wait a minute - here he comes!!!!  
Siri McCall  
  
**December 11th - Morning - 1 hour later - The house aboard the 'vessel'** - Woah! I have got so much to tell you - it's almost like a fairy story. The thing is it's miles prettier than the ones I make up. I'm going to tell it as a story, anyway.  
  
The darkness of space surrounded the shuttle as it rocketed out of lightspeed and slowed almost to a stop. Through the window, I could see a teenage Jedi apprentice looking out. Behind the lad, I could see his master. He looked strict and annoyed and perhaps just a little bit disappointed. The apprentice must be in trouble.  
  
As I looked more closely, I realised that the apprentice did not look too pleased. I wondered what he had done and I couldn't wait to meet him. I knew my dad had been on a trade run but he hadn't said anything about shipping Jedi about. This was cool! My father brought our shuttle, The Eagle, closer to the 'vessel' to dock and to where I was waiting.  
  
My father disembarked and I couldn't contain myself any longer. I began to run towards him. I could tell he was just as happy to see me as I was to see him. As soon as I reached him he wrapped his arms around me in a tight bear hug and lifted me off my feet.  
  
When he put me down I looked back towards The Eagle and could see the master speaking sternly to the apprentice. Then they began to head toward my father and me. The apprentice looked a couple of years older than I did and I suddenly felt quite shy. I shrank back against my father as they approached and did not look at them but at the floor. _Why were you afraid of me, Siri? It's not like you to be shy! - Anakin Skywalker - 22nd May - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Telos.  
_  
The master seemed to sense my discomfort and shyness as he lost the strict look and looked quite friendly. The apprentice didn't do anything and he appeared to be sulking. I wasn't so eager to meet him anymore. My father decided it was time for introductions and said, "Obi-Wan, Anakin, my daughter, Siri, and Siri this is Obi-Wan Kenobi a Jedi Knight and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker."  
  
I managed a small smile in their direction and they both returned it, bowing. This was weird! I had so many questions I wanted to ask my father but not in front of Jedi. I felt awkward. I needn't of worried. The master, I mean Obi-Wan, said they were going to have a little look around and would come back to the shuttle in two hours time. He walked off and Anakin trailed after him. My father and I stood watching them go.  
  
My father took me by the hand and we headed towards the rooms, which were our second house. In our makeshift sitting room my father took off his bag and sat down in one of the chairs. I sat down next to his feet, my back against his legs and I waited. Whenever my dad has been away for a while he always brings me something back to make up for the time he has been gone. He's been gone for two months this time and I've lived on the 'vessel' where everyone looks out for me, as they respect my father.  
  
My father ruffled my hair and picked up his bag. I also got up and sat on the arm of his chair. Wow! He'd actually found time to wrap the presents although he was shipping Jedi! - _As if I wouldn't for you, Siri - Troy McCall - Siri's father - 27th April - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Aboard the 'vessel'. _He handed me seven brightly wrapped packages and watched me open them. Talk about lucky. He'd bought me a guidebook on Courscant. A guidebook on Towan. A music book by a band called Feral Garden and one by a boy band called Southside. A little pot teddy holding a banner which said 'Courscant'. A Jedi survival pack and a cloak from the weavers of the planet Pasmin. The cloak was almost weightless yet it was very warm. I lent over and hugged him; I had missed my father very much.  
  
Even with all the presents and the smiles, I still feel sad. My father will be going away again today. He is meeting the Jedi in less than an hour and I will be left on my own again on the 'vessel'. Don't get me wrong, I love the space station but I don't want to be left here by myself again so soon. Sometimes I really think it's not fair!  
Siri McCall  
  
**December 11th - Early enough to be Morning, Late enough to be Afternoon - somewhere in between - aboard the Eagle in the little room near the engine room** - You might be wondering why I'm aboard the Eagle and you're about to find out. You might think that this story keeps getting better and better - but just remember that this is really happening to me.  
  
You can bet that I got the surprise of my life when father said "Go and pack some things, you're going to come with me on this run."  
  
I was so shocked I only just managed to whisper, "Really?"  
  
"Really," my father said and he gave me a quick squeeze and I ran off into my room to put together a pack. I gathered up my music books and school textbooks, put them in my old rucksack, and threw my new cloak and some fresh tunics into a bag. I gathered up my various guidebooks from several different planets and shoved them into my rucksack. I then ran through the house to meet my father at The Eagle.  
  
I ran on board, to my room, put away my clothes, and left my rucksack lying on my bed. When I left my cabin, I saw that the Jedi had returned. Anakin looked like he was still in trouble or in trouble again. - _How many times do you think I can get into trouble, Siri? - Anakin Skywalker - 22nd May - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Telos._ He'd obviously done something. Obi-Wan wouldn't look at him like that for any reason.  
  
Not wanting them to know I'd seen Anakin been scolded, I quickly went into the cockpit to sit with my father. I reported to him that the Jedi were back. "OK, Siri," was his brief reply. What was going on here? What hadn't he told me? I looked at him quizzically and he gave in. "What do you want to know, Siri?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Just where we are going and what you haven't told me," I said sweetly.  
  
"You know me to well," was his gruff answer and then he explained that we were following Obi-Wan and Anakin on a long and difficult mission and we were responsible for shipping them about. Right, I could handle it but I wanted some more information on them. I was about to ask my father how old Anakin was when they entered the cockpit together.  
  
Shyly I stood up and went and sat on the arm of my fathers chair, as there are only three chairs in the cockpit. Obi-Wan took the co-pilots seat where I had been sitting and flashed a smile in my direction. Anakin remained quite stiff as he took the other chair and he kept his eyes trained on the floor.  
  
I stood up as my father lent over to speak with Obi-Wan and I left the cockpit. It took me a moment to realise that Anakin was following me. Let him, I didn't care. I was going down below to the small room next to the engine room. Anakin could follow me or he could go somewhere else, I wasn't bothered. I got to the room and went to sit on one of the two chairs near the window. Anakin didn't follow me, good. As much as I wasn't bothered, I really didn't want to sit with him. I would just go all shy and awkward so what would be the point of us been together? There would be no point. - _There is a point now - Obi-Wan Kenobi - Siri and Anakin's Jedi Master - 21st May - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Telos._ Maybe I'll talk to him later and make things a little easier for both of us. Or more awkward - one of the two. I don't know which but I hope it will make things easier if I do. He might just be like this because he's in trouble.  
Siri McCall  
  
**December 11th - Afternoon - In my cabin on The Eagle -** I sat there thinking and when I turned my attention back to the window, I could see the faint out line of the landing pad on my home planet of Oblesh. I left the room and found Anakin sitting looking out the window in the main hall. It was the window I had first seen him from. It's seems a long time ago but it has only been a few hours. He gave me a small smile of greeting which was a surprise to me as the only times I'd seen him he been sulking. I gave him a small smile back and disappeared into my cabin. Half a minute later there was a small knock at my door and I wasn't surprised to find Anakin standing there.  
  
I was just about to invite him in when I felt dad cut off the main engines. Anakin also must of felt it because at the same time I went to stand next to him, he turned around and looked toward the cockpit door. Obi-Wan came out just as my father landed the shuttle. I grabbed my rucksack from the bed and shut my cabin door behind me. Dad extended the entry ramp and opened the door.  
  
Anakin looked uncertainly at Obi-Wan who gave him a slight nod and he smiled at me. I slung my rucksack on my back and we disembarked. I knew straight away where I was heading as my father re-fuelled The Eagle. To our other home to get the rest of my music books and school textbooks. I was also going to the sweet shop to get some petal trickles; the best type of hard-boiled sweet Oblesh had to offer. I planned to share them with Anakin later. I was also going to go to the schoolroom to get some more textbooks and extra work off my tutor.  
  
As I walked towards our house after going to the sweet shop and the schoolroom I spotted Obi-Wan and Anakin walking along. Obi-Wan headed back down towards The Eagle and Anakin headed over to me. I was glad, I wanted to get to know him better. We walked into the house in silence and Anakin watched quietly as I disappeared into the music room to get my Site Fracture, Why Yet, Boy Sector and Fluid music books. I couldn't resist it. My keyboard stood there untouched for six months. I had to play. I opened my Fluid book to my favourite song 'Never Whine for me City'.  
  
Once finished I quickly gathered up everything I needed and went back to where I'd left Anakin standing feeling guilty for leaving him for so long.  
  
"You play well," were the words he greeted me with. I felt myself blush as I mumbled my thanks. "Do you sing?" he then asked.  
  
"Everyone says I'm really good but I don't believe it," I told him  
  
"I'll give you an honest opinion, if you like," he offered looking eager. So I played and sang 'Each Article Transforms' by Why Yet.  
  
At the end, he said, "You're right, you shouldn't believe your friends. You're not really good, you're excellent!" I felt myself going red as I put the rest of my things into my rucksack. I checked the time and realised that we had two minutes to get back to The Eagle or we would be late and in trouble.  
  
I pointed this fact out to Anakin as I shouldered my rucksack outside and we both began to run down the main street toward the landing pad. Anakin shorted his stride so I could keep up with him. We could see Obi-Wan looking out for us and his arms folded as he saw us running. He was not pleased. I shared an 'Uh-oh' glance with Anakin as we skidded to a stop in front of him.  
  
"Close." Was the only thing he said as we followed him on board. Obi-Wan headed into the cockpit to tell my father we'd arrived, I headed into my room and Anakin stayed in the main hall. I felt the engines shudder as my dad started up The Eagle. I quickly went back out into the main hall and found Anakin still sitting there. I was heading below to my other small room next to the engines when he called my name.  
  
"Siri!" When I turned, he looked slightly hesitant. "Can I come with you?"  
  
"Sure." This time I didn't mind his company, I wanted to get to know him better. I quickly and quietly led him below and he looked around the room eagerly. "It's beautiful," he said.  
  
I pulled up one of my chairs next to the small table and he took the one at the other side. I gazed out of the window and I knew my father would be preparing the shuttle for lightspeed. I felt the sublight engines start up and knew we would be entering lightspeed within the next five minutes. I glanced at Anakin to see if he had felt the shudder. He had but he didn't understand the significance of it. "We just cut into the sublight engines," I explained. "We'll be entering lightspeed within the next five minutes." After a pause I added, "this is the best window to watch from."  
  
We both pulled our chair closer to the window and settled back to watch. All of a sudden, we entered lightspeed. Anakin told me I was right and this was the best place to watch from. "Anakin! Siri!" we heard Obi-Wan calling us and quickly made our way to the cockpit.  
  
"You called, Master?" Anakin asked when we entered.  
  
"Just wondering where you two had got to," Obi-Wan told us with a smile. "Why don't you sit with us up here for a while?"  
  
Anakin obediently took the third and final seat and I sat on the arm.  
  
Anakin decided to break the silence. "Where are we heading, Master?" he asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"To Telos, padawan. That was the last known base." Obi-Wan told him. Anakin just opened his mouth to ask something else when Obi-Wan told us, "It'll take five days to a week to get there, so we've got plenty of time to plan."  
  
"OK, Master," Anakin replied him with a grin.  
  
I was confused but I stayed silent. I knew we were following them on a mission, but I didn't know what that mission was. I'd ask my father about it later. Another silence grew in the cockpit and no one seemed to want to break it though I thought it was getting quite boring. I wanted Obi-Wan to tell us more about the mission but he too stayed quiet. I wondered if Anakin was as bored as I was.  
  
I knew he was when he whispered in my ear "Do you have a keyboard on the shuttle as well?"  
  
"Yes," was my truthful reply.  
  
He hesitated. "Will you play again tonight for me?"  
  
"Sure," I whispered back. "I've got a headphone device so only we will be able to hear, ok?"  
  
"Fine," he sounded pleased and I realised that he liked my music. I told myself as I had many times before 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' Meaning the first impression I had had of Anakin was a sulky teenager, but he's really a nice lad! - _Thanks, Siri! Glad you think that! - Anakin Skywalker - 21st May - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Telos.  
  
_At the same moment we saw Obi-Wan and my father looking at us. We both shut up pretty quickly and looked at the floor. Obi-Wan left the cockpit motioning for Anakin to come with him. Anakin obeyed and I was left alone with my father. I went and took the co-pilots chair hoping that I hadn't got Anakin into trouble.  
  
"Dad, how old is Anakin?" I asked.  
  
"He's fourteen, I think," he answered for me. Fourteen. That makes him five years older than me as I am only nine. I can handle it, but can Anakin?  
  
My father and I sat for a very long time in the cockpit and we didn't hear a peep out of Obi-Wan or Anakin. In the end, I decided to go to my room and unpack my rucksack.  
Siri McCall  
  
_What Siri didn't know is that she'd be getting a few more shocks very soon. - Mace Windu - 5th May - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Jedi Temple - Courscant._  
  
**December 11th - Early enough to be Afternoon, Late enough to be Evening - somewhere in between - 3 hours later - still in my Cabin** - I was in the middle of doing this when there was a knock at my door. I went to open it hoping it would be Anakin. Instead it was Obi-Wan. I stood back and let him in. He entered and sat down on my sleep couch. He patted the space next to him and I went over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Siri, did Anakin tell you anything about the mission we are going on?" Obi- Wan asked me.  
  
I shook my head, surprised. "OK, then I'll explain," he told me. "We didn't just choose your dad to help us on this mission because he's a good pilot, we also choose him because you're his daughter," he sounded very serious.  
  
"Me!" I yelped before I could put myself in check. "Why me?"  
  
Obi-Wan put his arm round my shoulders and pulled me close. It was nice to be in his embrace. So powerful and strong, yet so gentle and tender. "Siri," he said looking at me seriously. "You're Force sensitive."  
  
I looked at him suddenly uncertain. "You mean it?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper.  
  
He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Yes, Siri. You're Force sensitive just like I am and like Anakin is. You were tested when you were younger to see if you could be trained as a Jedi but most didn't think you were strong enough in the Force to handle the training. They've all admitted they were wrong. You are strong in the Force, Siri, so I ask you this now. Will you help me, Anakin and the whole of the Jedi order that we are representing on this mission? I have been granted permission to give you some training to help you understand the ways of the Force. If you accept you will always get to keep this lightsaber, I will give you to help us. Know that you do not have to help, but if you choose to do you will be classed as a Jedi forever."  
  
I sat and thought for five minutes absorbing everything Obi-Wan had said. During that time, Anakin silently came into the room. He sat down on the other side of me, put his arm round me, and pulled me close. I leaned against him and he whispered in my ear "please help us, Siri." Something in his voice touched me. It was almost as if he had decided for me.  
  
I looked up and said, "I'll help you,"  
  
"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked. "You can have more time to think if you want it."  
  
"I'm fine," I told him hoping he would hear firmness in my voice. "I want to help."  
  
"Then we will start training on Telos, maybe even before here on The Eagle." Obi-Wan told us. During this time, my father quietly came into the room.  
  
"Time to get some sleep, Siri," he told me quietly but I knew by the tone of his voice that he wouldn't except no for an answer.  
  
"Same for you, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him.  
  
"But, Master," Anakin moaned standing up. "She's five years younger than me!"  
  
"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said quite sternly. He regretted his anger and looked at Anakin with patience. "Age does not matter, you know that. Now apologise to Siri. There was no need to hurt her."  
  
"I'm sorry, Siri," Anakin mumbled, never taking his eyes off the floor.  
  
I opened my mouth to say that that was OK when Obi-Wan said, "Properly, Anakin," in a quiet but firm voice.  
  
Anakin came and sat on the sleep couch next to me again. "Really, I am sorry, Siri," he said looking me in my eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He lent over and gave me a hug.  
  
I hugged him back and said, "That's OK, really."  
  
We smiled at each other and Anakin left the room with Obi-Wan. I leaped up and hugged my father. "Did you know I was Force sensitive?" I asked him eagerly.  
  
"Yes, I did," he said gently smiling at me. "Now get some sleep!" he ordered as he left the cabin.  
  
"Yes sir!" I said quietly knowing he wouldn't hear me - to be continued in a little while - I need to change and get into bed. Even if I'm force- sensitive I can't do those things at the same time. No matter how strong I am in the Force!  
Siri McCall  
  
_It would not be right to add any comments into the next entry - Mace Windu - 5th May - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Jedi Temple - Courscant._  
  
**December 11th - Bedtime - half an hour later - in bed aboard The Eagle** - Ok, time to review - so much as happened! Dad has come home and I'm helping on a Jedi mission because I'm Force sensitive! I'm not sure, what the mission is about the moment but apparently, both Anakin and me have to get some sleep before it could be explained. Oh well. Anakin is cool and he's fourteen! This seems like the first time I can write about him as I've been hard pressed to keep you updated with the story. He seems to like me and he and Obi-Wan seem to get on well apart from when Anakin's in trouble - I still don't know what he did! Obi-Wan does look like he's strict with him though. I wonder if he's going to treat us as we're both his apprentices? It'd be cool if he did. That way I'd have a proper Jedi Master. This also seems like the first time I can write about how I feel about this - so much has happened in such a short space of time. It's been practically over- powering. But then again - I'm only nine for cripes sake! I'll find out what's happening in the morning.  
Siri McCall  
  
**December 12th - Morning - Aboard the Eagle in the little room near the engine room with Obi-Wan** - I turned out the light and dutifully shut my eyes. I fell to sleep almost straight away, but I don't know how!  
  
This morning I've found that my father has landed the ship on some planet and we are docked in the hangar bay. I was the first up and made my way to the cockpit to sit and think. I'd been sat there for about ten minutes when Obi-Wan came in.  
  
"So, padawan," he said to me. "You get up early." I nodded, wondering what a padawan was; he had called Anakin that yesterday.  
  
Anakin came into the cockpit groaning. "You're not going through another padawan stage are you?" he asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"You have a problem with that?" Obi-Wan asked him mildly.  
  
Anakin realised he had been backed into a corner. He couldn't lie to Obi- Wan, it was forbidden. "It just gets annoying, that's all," he told his master.  
  
"Only, with you," Obi-Wan informed him. -_That's typical, right Anakin? But I've got to agree with Siri and would like to give you this advice, never let yourself get backed into a corner, especially by your Master - Mace Windu - 5th May - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Jedi Temple - Courscant.  
_  
"Is Siri going to be your apprentice as well?" Anakin asked as if I was invisible.  
  
"For the moment I'm only training Siri, so no." he shot a glance at me to see how I reacted to this. I didn't react; I stayed still and met his gaze steadily. "What's going to happen when we have to bluff our way put of situations when we don't want to reveal that we are Jedi, is that - depending where we are - you two will either become brother and sister and I've taken you in or if we're on an outer rim world you will both be my slaves. This involves calling me master, which shouldn't be a problem to you Anakin. If things get a bit edgy, I'll be rough with one of you, whoever is closest and we'll manage to get out of there. If I have to do this play that I'm horrible for all you've got. Understand?"  
  
Anakin and I nodded at the same time. Obi-Wan stood up and left the cockpit leaving Anakin and me alone. The silence that grew between us was unbearable so I left the cockpit and headed for the little room near the engine room. I went down the steps and found Obi-Wan sitting here.  
  
I must have made some noise or he sensed me, as he turned. "Come, in," he said to me sounding quite friendly. I entered and took the seat next to him. "Siri, you mustn't be afraid to talk to me," he told me.  
  
I nodded my agreement and settled down into my chair. I couldn't think of anything better to do so I got out my diary.  
  
"Ah," Obi-Wan said startling me. "Your father said something about a diary."  
  
I smiled shyly at him and nodded my head.  
  
"May I have a look?"  
  
I handed my diary over cautiously - hoping he wouldn't read too much. He didn't and his only comment was "you have neat hand-writing!" Typical!  
Siri McCall _What do you mean by 'typical', Siri? - Obi-Wan Kenobi - Siri and Anakin's Jedi Master - 21st May - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Telos.  
_  
**December 12th - Early enough to be Morning, Late enough to be Afternoon - somewhere in between - Aboard the Eagle in the main hall which has been turned into a training room with Obi-Wan** - After that Obi-Wan decided that we needed to talk.  
  
"Siri, do you have any questions you want answering?" he asked me.  
  
"What's a padawan?" I asked but I must confess that I was slightly hesitant.  
  
"A padawan is a Jedi Apprentice," he told me.  
  
"Oh," I tried to think of some more questions, but my mind just went blank. During this time Anakin came down to see where we both were.  
  
"Your father wants you Siri," he told me quietly but Obi-Wan still heard.  
  
"You haven't done anything wrong, have you?" Obi-Wan asked looking at me quizzically.  
  
I shook my head as I left the room - if I had I didn't know what it was. I quickly made my way up the stairs and went into the cockpit wondering what my father wanted me for.  
  
My father looked up and smiled as I entered the cockpit. He then saw the worried look on my face and said, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble, I've just got something you forgot to bring with you."  
  
He then handed me my little box of necklaces - all of which were hand made. The ones I like best are the ones were I have made a hole in a coin with a needle and hung it on a length of string. He had also put some coins which I am unfamiliar with and a needle and some thread in the box to keep be going for quite a while. I went and put my box away in my cabin.  
  
When I came back out of my room I found Obi-Wan and Anakin dismantling the main hall. I stood and watched and soon figured out that they were turning it into a training room. They finished work when Anakin spotted me.  
  
"I don't know what he has it mind, but it doesn't look good," Anakin called over to me.  
  
"It's not as hard as it looks," Obi-Wan reassured me. "Anakin, you don't need this exercise so go to your cabin and study one of your Jedi texts please," he then said to Anakin.  
  
Anakin left the room and I asked Obi-Wan "Jedi texts?"  
  
"They're about the rules of the Jedi and how to follow the Jedi code and what the Jedi code means," he explained to me. "I'll be giving you a copy of them as well but right now we need to get your training started."  
  
He made me stand on a box in the middle of the room while he blindfolded me. The next thing I knew he had moved to stand in front of me and he caught me gently by my neck.  
  
"Now, Siri," he told me. "A Jedi must feel the Force flow through them and learn not to trust their eyes. They use the Force to help them sense things and to block attacks. Now lets try again."  
  
This time I heard the rustle of his cloak as he moved his hand toward my ear and I managed to duck in time.  
  
"Good," he praised me. "But we still have a long way to go yet. We'll practice some lightsaber moves now, but keep the blindfold on!"  
  
He drew two lightsabers from his belt and placed one in my hand. He then tugged the blindfold up to my forehead and began to show me how to use it. The red button is the on/off switch. When I hit it, a bright turquoise blue blade appeared. He then showed me some simple defensive moves and pulled the blindfold back over my eyes.  
  
He then began to walk around me - I could only hear his footsteps faintly, my hearing was also muffled by the blindfold. I followed his movements. He attacked me from behind and I didn't manage to get my saber up quick enough. As a result I now have a small burn on the top of my right arm - it's not painful because the sabers were set to low power. He attacked me another four times and I only managed to block one blow. When we turned our lightsabers off and he removed my blindfold. I was suddenly very glad that Anakin hadn't witnessed that whole training session.  
  
"Don't feel so down, Siri," Obi-Wan counselled me. "You've done extremely well for your first training session. I didn't sense any fear or anger from you, which is very good. And you would have had to have had heavy training to be able to hide your emotions from me. Not even Anakin can do it - not that I expect him to though."  
  
I then helped Obi-Wan put the main hallway back together (roughly!), he also showed me how to fasten my lightsaber onto my belt - I am now wearing Jedi robes. Obi-Wan then peeped in Anakin's cabin to see if he wanted to join us for a talk but Anakin was - and still is - deeply absorbed in learning and copying out one of his Jedi texts and Obi-Wan didn't want to disturb him. _And here I was thinking that Obi-Wan let you off with your studies and you didn't know your Jedi texts! We might have to schedule a quiz - Mace Windu - 5th May - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Jedi Temple - Courscant. No, no, no, no ,no! Not a quiz! Anakin Skywalker - 21st May - 3 years after the beginning of the story is situated - Telos.  
_  
Obi-Wan then sat down at the table and motioned for me to take the seat opposite him. He checked his watch and then asked "What did your father want you for this morning, Siri? You aren't in trouble, are you?"  
  
"He just wanted to give me something I'd forgotten to pack," I mumbled looking at the table.  
  
"Siri, look at me while we're talking," he ordered me.  
  
I met his gaze and saw that he looked concerned. "What has Anakin told you about me?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," I replied startled.  
  
"Then why are you scared of doing something wrong? You learn from mistakes. I will leave you with that thought." Obi-Wan then stood up, checked on Anakin again and pulled a datapad out of his tunic.  
  
He is studying the datapad now. Well that was my first training lesson with my new Jedi Master.  
  
**December 12th – Evening –in my cabin on the Eagle, which is in hyperspace on its way to Telos.** - I haven't really done anything since my talk with Obi-Wan earlier on. I've started on a new necklace and have managed to bore quite a deep hole in a coin. I'm not sure whether to give the necklace to Obi-Wan or Anakin. Or I could keep it for myself but I feel that I must give them something in return for their kindness.  
  
I think I'm going to the one I'm currently making to Anakin. I'll make Obi- Wan a simpler cord one – which colour? I haven't seen Anakin since before the training lesson I wonder if he's still learning one of his – hang on a minute, knock at the door. – Obi-Wan has just told me that I am to go to his room to learn how to meditate. More later.  
  
**December 12th – Bedtime –in bed in my cabin on the Eagle, which is in hyperspace on its way to Telos.** -Meditating is boring and hard! – Anakin doesn't like it either. I'm now beginning to wonder why I agreed to do this, I'm giving so much up as well as gaining but I can't drop out now, it wouldn't be fair.  
  
Wait a minute, am I crazy? Yes! I get to be trained as a Jedi! Of course it's hard but it will improve my chances in life.  
  
I've got this chance so I'm going to take it and be grateful.  
Siri McCall

Please, please, please review!


End file.
